


Vid: Letterbox

by Kass



Series: Vids [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Communication, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll never know what you'll find when you open up your letter box tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Letterbox

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the "Communication" challenge at Fan Flashworks.
> 
> Contains spoilers for S1 and S2 of Sherlock.
> 
> Thanks to kouredios for beta!

**Letterbox**

I'll never know what you'll find when you open up your letter box tomorrow  
'Cause a little bird never tells me anything I want to know  
She's my best friend, she's a sparrow  
And I'll never never know what you never never never want to know  
When you know what you are, O

If I had a pair of eyes on the back of my head for each time  
You forgot to take out all the things you forgot to talk about  
When you took a bite out of my spine  
I would have a lot of eyes on me by this time, wouldn't I?  
Wouldn't that just be fine?

Too late or soon to make noise about love and there's no time for sorrow  
Run around in the rain with a hole in the brain till tomorrow

I'll never know what you'll find when you open up your letter box tomorrow  
'Cause a little bird never tells me anything I want to know  
She's my best friend, she's a sparrow  
And I'll never never know what you never never never want to know  
When you know what you are, O

(For more: [Letterbox on the TMBG wiki](http://tmbw.net/wiki/Letterbox).)

 

Password: _sparrow_.


End file.
